The Travelers: Killing Madness
The Travelers: Killing Madness ''(or just ''The Travelers)'' ''is a prequel film in the series. It hasn't got the companion or book it's based on. It is set to premiere in 2022 but current date is still unknown. It's directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by: Jerry Bruckheimer, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Simon Kinberg, Emma Thomas and Kathryn Bigelow. Film is first set in Catalonia, Barcelona, 2031, six years after the Return Series ''actually ended, featuring Damon and Marcus as main characters and eventually, anti-heroes. 'The Travelers '''is science fiction movie, dealing with the modern-day technology, viruses, incurable diseases, such as madness, criminals, murders and secret government projects, in which the two brothers get involved. Synopsis With a decision to live forever, no matter they're already dead, archangel brothers Marcus and Damon Belcher come to the town of Barcelona, where they are planning to steal the great cure that can turn them into humans again and annul their strong powers. But their mission fails, they are seen as a criminals and are sent in the Barcelona Hospital for Mental Illnesses where dr. Medea Allaway is trying to cure them from madness. Now when they are strangers in ther own world, they set on more dangerous mission to get free of curious human beings. Plot Damon and Marcus Belcher find themselves in the Barcelona Hospital for Mental Illnesses, where they are cured by the famous psychiatrist, Medea Allaway. There also works her good friend, Simon Wesley, who tests brothers on various chemicals. One day, when they tell him the truth about their origin and their true specie, he starts believing they are mad, so he wants to tests them on the new-discovered cerenit, a chemical for the madness and anger. But cerenit rises their powers, just that nobody knows. Medea tries to help the brothers, but as they reach their final strength because of cerenit, they compell Medea to let them go from the cell. Medea doesn't want to let them go without a fair fight, so they hypnotize her to jump into a bath full of cerenit, and they escape. When Medea wakes up, she sees the brothers are gone so she starts to look for them just to get her revenge. She teamps up with the good friends, Hannah Carson and Melanie Darrow. First step is to somehow find them across Marcus' wife, Nina, so Medea goes in Secret Cove and threatens to her. Meanwhile, when Damon's and Marcus' paths split, Damon wants to find Candice and return her back home, so he teams with Captain Rage, his once-best friend, while Marcus wants to find book who can recover them from their madness and anger. But Medea attracts their attention, so they are following her into New York City where they fight. Suddenly, all Captains are turning against them so they attack them and all three end up in the same Barcelona Hospital. Characters Cast * Joseph Morgan as Marcus Belcher * Michael Fassbender as Damon Belcher * Phoebe Tonkin as Medea Allaway * Danielle Panabaker as Hannah Nadia Carson * Elizabeth Olsen as Nina Vitali * Alden Ehrenreich as Simon Wesley * Dylan O'Brien as Captain Storm * Deborah Ann Woll as Melanie Darrow * Alexander Skarsgard as Captain Rage * Emily Blunt as Maribel Darrow * James Franco as Captain Sight * Alexandra Breckenridge as Phoebe Campbell * Grant Gustin as Captain Mask * Jessica de Gouw as Georgia Wesley Quotes Notes Trivia Category:Movies